


It All Started With A Broken Heart

by FuhongShur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heartbroken Harry Potter, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Taunting Cruel Draco for a while, mentions abuse, regretful Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuhongShur/pseuds/FuhongShur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has always taunted Harry but it gets worse when Draco figures out Harry has a crush on him. Will Draco stop being cruel and will he finally find out that he truly does care about the small Gryffindor before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With A Broken Heart

Harry’s POV    
  
I was sitting in the great hall, miserably at breakfast time. I just got back from one of the worst summers since third year. Somehow, the Dursley’s found out that my Godfather died, probably from Dumbledore and now they took every chance to taunt and beat me which was every single day. Tears stung my eyes as I blinked them back.   
  
My whole body flared with pain as I began to sit up to leave the great hall early, not hungry anymore. Luckily, I know glamour spells from a book I found in the library. I took a quick glance at Malfoy over at the Slytherin table. He was talking quietly with a guy named Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. I sighed sadly as I walked quickly out of the great hall. I don’t know when but I fell in love with Malfoy sometime over the years.   
  
You see, Draco Malfoy is the Ice Prince of Slytherin, also my school arch nemesis. He is admired by all Slytherins and loathed by all Gryffindors. He has platinum blond hair, calculating stormy silver grey eyes, nice pale skin, a body most guys would kill for, and perfect lips that always smirks.    
  
He could never love me, he’s just so perfect while I Harry Potter am just plain. I have inky black raven hair, dull green eyes, taped glasses, sickly pale skin, a skinny body, and pink lips that look chapped. So, no, Draco Malfoy could never love a hideous being such as myself.    
  
Draco’s POV   
  
I felt someone staring at me as I was talking to Zabini and Nott. I quickly saw it was Potter out of the corner of my eyes. I smirked as an idea popped up, I gracefully sat up to taunt Potter. Zabini and Nott looked up at me, confused. I mouthed “Potter” and they suddenly smirked as well. Before Potter completely left the great hall, I bumped into him. Potter fell down rather clumsily.   
  
“A little clumsy today, eh, Potter?” I sneered.   
  
Potter blushed as he got up and looked down at his feet as people from all the houses laughed. Mumbling an apology, he tried to walk away but I caught his arm, still sneering at the smaller boy. I wondered why he wasn’t fighting back.   
  
“Leave me alone, Malfoy.” Potter muttered softly.   
  
“Why should I? After all, you’re just a ugly scrawny little orphan no one wants. A  _ worthless freak.”  _ I taunted with a whispered voice at the end, filled with mocking.   
  
Potter looked at me with pain over his face as more people laughed at him, like he was about to cry then ran off. I got a sudden concern for him though none of it showed on my face. I berated myself as I reminded myself I didn’t care about the golden boy. When I went to my classes, I noticed Potter was absent in all our classes. I thought gleefully that Gryffindor will lose points because of Potter, imagining how much trouble he would be in. As I had Prefect duties, I was told at night that I was assigned on the floor where the Astronomy Tower is. I was thoroughly bored, lazily walking when I heard a beautiful sorrowful haunting voice. Curious, I made my way to hear the voice getting louder as I crept quietly to find that it was coming from the Astronomy Tower. Once I got there, I saw with widened shocked eyes that Potter was the one singing. He was sitting  _ very _ closely to the edge of the tower with tears streaming silently down his face.    
  
_  Hello, Hello _ _   
_ _            Anybody out there? Cause I don’t hear a sound. _ _   
_ _                                     Alone, Alone _ _   
_ _           I don’t really know where the world is but I miss it now. _ _   
_ _   
_ _         I’m out on the edge and I’m screaming my name _ _   
_ _                  Like a fool at the top of my lungs _ _   
_ _   Sometimes when I close my eyes, I pretend I’m alright _ _   
_ _                             But it’s never enough _ _   
_ _   
_ _                                Cause my echo, echo _ _   
_ _                          Is the only voice coming back _ _   
_ _                                    Shadow, Shadow _ _   
_ _                            Is the only friend that I have _ _   
_ _   
_ _                                       Listen, Listen _ _   
_ _                 I would take a whisper if that’s all you had to give _ _   
_ _                                      But it isn’t, is it? _ _   
_ _ You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head _ _   
_ _   
_ _               I’m out on the edge and I’m screaming my name _ _   
_ _                        Like a fool at the top of my lungs _ _   
_ _         Sometimes when I close my eyes, I pretend I’m alright _ _   
_ _                               But it’s never enough _ _   
_ _   
_ _                             Cause my echo, echo _ _   
_ _                        Is the only voice coming back _ _   
_ _                                Shadow, Shadow _ _   
_ _                            Is the only friend I have _ _   
_ _                         I don’t wanna be an island _ _   
_ _                         I just want to feel alive and _ _   
_ _                        Get to see your face again _ _   
_ _   
_ _                        I don’t wanna be an island _ _   
_ _                        I just want to feel alive and _ _   
_ _                       Get to see your face again _ _   
_ _   
_ _                                  But ‘til then _ _   
_ _                       Just my echo, my shadow _ _   
_ _                       You’re my only friend and… _ _   
_ _   
_ _      I’m out on the edge and I’m screaming my name _ _   
_ _                Like a fool at the top of my lungs _ _   
_ _   Sometimes when I close my eyes, I pretend I’m alright _ _   
_ _                         But it’s never enough _ _   
_ _   
_ _                           Cause my echo, echo _ _   
_ _                           Oh my shadow, shadow _ _   
_ _   
_ _                                     Hello, Hello  _ _   
_ _                               anybody out there… _ _   
_ _   
_ As I got closer, my foot stepped on a stray dry leaf, cursing quietly as the crunch got Potter’s attention. As Potter turned his head quickly, surprisingly not falling off the tower or getting whiplash. His innocent bright emerald green eyes widened like mine did earlier though in vulnerable shock. He gaped at me like a fish when he stood up which made me smirk.   
  
“So, Potter, you do know it’s after curfew, right?” I drawled in a condescending tone.   
  
“I-I… P-please, tell me you didn’t hear me sing?” Potter finally stuttered out.    
  
“I would but then I would be lying. You do know you sing horribly, like a screeching banshee.” I harshly insulted.   
  
Potter’s face heated up in shame as he stared down at his feet, not knowing it was a lie from me. I stepped closer to him. As I got in front of his face, I tilted his chin up to face me with one finger. Potter blushed like a virgin would and I thought this was rich as I realized he is attracted to me. I’ve got the perfect mocking material and I will humiliate him at any chance I get, little did I know that this would shatter him or rather his heart.   
  
“I noticed you have a… hm, how do you say? A crush on me, Potter. You know what I think about that?” I said to him.   
  
“No…” Potter whispered quietly, not even denying it as he tried to move himself from looking at me but I held firm.   
  
“I think that’s the most hilarious thing I’ve ever heard. You?! A crush on me? I would never dare glance at such a poor ugly orphan four-eyed geek.” I sneered at him, not seeing his eyes fill with genuine crestfallen pained tears because I let go of him and turned my back to him.   
  
“Oh, and Potter, thirty points from Gryffindor. Maybe next time you will not sneak after curfew and bother me” I told him before I walked away.    
  
**Omg, poor Harry! Draco is so cruel! But don’t worry everyone, it’ll get better… maybe.** **  
** **The song is from Jason Walker “Echo”, I do not own it. Excellent song if you haven’t heard it and it fits, no?** __   



End file.
